soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Buchanan
| last = January 13, 2012 | cause = Series cancellation | creator = Gordon Russell Sam Hall | spinoffs = | image1 = File:Clint Buchanan.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = Clint | alias = | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = CEO of BE | title = | residence = Buchanan Mansion Llanview, Pennsylvania | family = Buchanan | father = Asa Buchanan | mother = Olympia Buchanan | stepmother = Renée Divine | brothers = Bo Buchanan | halfbrothers = Ben Davidson | wife = Victoria Lord (1982–85, 1986–96) Lindsay Rappaport (1998–99) Nora Hanen (2009–10) Kimberly Andrews (2010) | romances = Maria Vasquez Pat Ashley Dorian Lord Edwina Lewis Echo DiSavoy Dallas Jones Inez Salinger Victoria Lord (engaged: 2012) | sons =Cord Roberts Rex Balsom | daughters =Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan | adoptivesons =Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons =C. J. Roberts Duke Buchanan Shane Morasco Kevin Buchanan, Jr. Ryder Ford Liam McBain | granddaughters = Sarah Roberts Megan Buchanan Bree Brennan Chloe Brennan | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Pike Buchanan Jeannie Buchanan | nephews = David Buchanan Drew Buchanan Matthew Buchanan | cousins = Austin Buchanan Rafe Garretson (adoptive) | relatives = | species = }} 'Clinton James "Clint" Buchanan'C. J. is named after Clint, whose full name is Clinton James. is a fictional character from the original ABC daytime soap opera, One Life to Live. The role is originated in 1979 by the late, Clint Ritchie. Ritchie exits in 1998, and returns for brief stints in 1999, 2003, and 2004. Daytime veteran, Jerry ver Dorn brings the role back full time in October 2005. Ritchie passes away in early 2009 shortly after Phil Carey who plays Asa Buchanan. John Brotherton plays a young Clint for the 40th anniversary storyline where they go back in time to the year 1968. Conception Casting Creation Backstory Storylines 1979–1989 Clint is the first of the Buchanans to arrive in Llanview at the request of Joe Riley. Joe is terminally ill and needs Clint who is the chief editor of a newspaper in Arizona to take over as editor of The Banner. Clint meets Joe's loving wife, Viki, who owns The Banner when he brings Joe home drunk. Viki and Clint don't immediately see eye to eye. Following Joe's death, Viki is left raise her son Kevin and the new born Joey on her own. Meanwhile, Clint dates talk show host, Pat Ashley until her twin sister Maggie, locks her up and pretends to be Pat. Clint is almost fooled but realizes Maggie isn't Pat and goes to free her. During a struggle over a gun, Pat accidentally shoots Maggie. Traumatized by killing her sister, Pat says that she must put all of the bad memories, including Clint, behind her and they end the relationship. Clint later has a brief fling with Dorian Lord, Viki's vileness step-mother. Clint and Viki have gotten a little bit closer but she is now dating Ted Clayton, her goddaughter's, Tina's estranged father. Clint realizes that Ted is hiding something but Viki refuses to believe it. When Viki and Clint begin having dinners during a conference in New York, they realize they are in love. Viki attempts to tell Ted the truth, but he drugs her and plans to marry her. Clint kidnaps Viki before the wedding and convinces her that Ted is trouble but Ted shows up and poisons him. 1990–1999 2003–2012 References Category:One Life to Live characters Category:One Life to Live Category:Buchanan family